The present invention relates to communication networks, and, more particularly, to communication networks that use common channel signaling, such as Signaling System 7 (SS7).
Auto dialing systems have recently become more widespread in telecommunication networks. Auto dialing systems may be used by telemarketers, political campaigns, emergency broadcasters, survey takers, and other organizations to make large numbers of calls to relatively narrow geographic areas. Unfortunately, such a large call volume destined for a relatively concentrated number of phone numbers can result in congestion or even a “denial of service” condition on a shared trunk group that connects two Service Switching Points (SSPs), such as a tandem switching office and subtending end office switches.